The invention is directed to a longitudinally water tight cable sleeve.
In longitudinally water tight sleeves, the entire splicing chamber is usually filled with a filling compound. This has the disadvantage that a great quantity of comparatively expensive filling compound is used and that this filling compound has difficulty penetrating into the spliced bundle so that the seal is relatively inadequate. Another disadvantage of such sleeves is that the splicing chamber must first be cleaned and cleared of the filling compound when the sleeve is re-opened and then must be refilled when the sleeve is re-closed.
German published application 35 18 654 discloses a method for mounting a branching sleeve to a high-tension cable wherein the quantity of the casting resins required for assembly is kept as low as possible. To accomplish this feature, the housing is composed of a shrinkable plastic which is employed as a casting form and the space inside of the housing is not filled with the casting resin until the housing has been shrunken to its smaller condition. The volume of the remaining cavity is thus reduced to such an extent by the shrinkage of the casting form that the need for casting resin required for filling of this shrunken cavity is minimized.